


A Timely Mishap

by freine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, bodyswitching, magicpotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freine/pseuds/freine
Summary: England has just the non-conventional solution for Canada's "invisibility" concerns, America being heavily involved. In the course of events, other people unintentionally got thrown into the mix...





	A Timely Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> England can understand Kumajirou just like how he can understand his imaginary buddies ^^ I wouldn't take another explanation for his ability to do so, hahaha xD
> 
> I'm sorry if toward the end, things get overly dramatic. I just thought, well, to lay down on the table all the conflicts each major character has, to amplify their intent on getting out of the situation they (unwillingly) got themselves into. ^^;

"... At long last, the potion is complete!!! Do watch your back America, for soon, you'll be kneeling before me."

 _Hahahahahahaha!_  

\-----

\---- 

\--- 

\-- 

-

"Ah, how I wish that my presence were appreciated much like America's..." A curly haired blonde man managed a sigh as he gazed absentmindedly outside his window. Canada didn't really mind his 'predicament', but soon it became more and more of an ordeal for him, inspite of the small company that he has. "... Who are you?" The bear sitting on his lap tilted its head upward as it asked.

"I'm Canada," he adjusted his glasses in surrender. Not long after that, a knock was heard from the door, completely astonishing the bespectacled man.

When the knock noticed that it wasn't being paid attention to, it came again, but louder. "Who could it be...?", he thought as he approached the source of that delightful sound.

"C-Coming...!" As he opened the large frame that kept the person unidentified, a man clad in a black suit stood before him, his orbs that glowed green were complimented by his blonde hair and of course, by those thick brows that were as noticeable as ever.

"E-England... Welcome, I didn't e-expect you to be here, I-I mean—"

"Good day, Canada, I hope I am not a disturbance," England cast aside Canada's fretful statements with his casual tone. He looked like he was scanning the room as his eyes darted around behind Canada, as if looking lout for something.

"Y-You can see me?"

England raised an eyebrow in slight annoyance.

"Excuse me? I may be old but my sight isn't." _Well, he can see mythical creatures that he calls 'friends'._

"I-I didn't mean it like that... A-Ah! Please go s-sit down wherever you may like. I will prepare something to eat..." And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

 Canada's room was stuffed full of maple-related items but it really gave off a homely feeling, making a visitor not want to leave the place too soon. It's a wonder why not a lot of people befriended him.

"Who are you?" England came face to face with a bear as he turned to look.

"I'm England, pleased to meet you---"

"I don't like you." A vein popped on England's head as he glared at the white bear. "E-Excuse me?! What gives you that impression...? I-It's not like I have a bad plan or anything of th---"

Just as he was about to finish, Canada came back with cookies and two cups of hot chocolate.

"A-Ah...! C-Canada, is this your bear? It's being rude, you see...!"

"Oh, is that so...? I'm really sorry... Well, he has a name, and it's Kuma...jirou...?" Canada replied in a rather unsure tone. 

The bear tugged on Canada's sweater, evidently donning a worried look on his face.

"I don't like his aura... Wait, who are you again?"  _Shut it, pestering bear. I got to admit that you're undeniably cute, though..._

"I-I'm Canada! Kumajirou, that's not how you treat a visitor." Kumajirou only stared at the thick-browed man. England glared back in response, a deadly spark intensifying as their eyes met.

"A-Ahem! A-Anyway, why thank you for these wonderful treats!" _Honestly, I'm genuinely hungry after that long trip... And this bear isn't making me feel any better at all...!_

"Y-You are very welcome... N-Nobody has ever visited me in here at all that much, or so I think..."

"Why is that? I was wondering about that, too."

"For some reason, people keep on disregarding my presence, be it involuntarily or intentionally." He sounded genuinely down as the words left his mouth.

"O-Oh..."

"A-Anyway, is there anything you want to talk about? This topic might not be entertaining at all, you know?" Canada awkwardly pulled off a smile and picked up his mug.

"... Actually, that was what I came here for. I wanted to help you."

 

[England]

_...And here I am at Canada's place, bringing with me the idea of him as bait for my plan against America. I thought he would be the best person for this as he is so docile and especially, I think he has the closest relationship to America, his own brother. Little did I know he actually longed to be just like him, and what's worse is that his only family besides France doesn't really acknowledge his presence at all...!_

_...Well, in any case, this is good news. Bloody hell, this just made everything easier for me. With the growing eagerness inside of him, he would be more than willing to take part in the plan without being aware of it at all!_

_Keep up the good work, England!_

 

"E-England...? Are you okay? Hello...?" _A stuttering voice crept its way into my ears._ "A-Ah...! I'm definitely fine, I just thought about something..."

"Oh, that's good to hear-"

"...like how you could be as popular as your brother!"

"O-Oh..." _Wait for it..._  "S-Say what?!"

"I can help you with that," _I smiled trying to assure him._ "I-I'm sorry for my sudden reaction... I just... I... R-Really...?" _This is going to be a lot easier than I thought it would be. Just look at that._

"Okay, so this is how things will go. Well, what you basically need is exposure. Seeing as your America already is an attention magnet, all you need is to stick with him. Let's see here... hmm, why not do some sports with him today? Or anything that will involve the outdoors! Spend time with him! Oh, I almost forgot, haha! Here's a souvenir from my country, energy drinks! I especially got these flavors for you two, the red one for you, and the blue one for him. These are good when you do workouts and exercises, you see... So make sure you give his bottle when you do!"

"Mister who, I don't like his idea at all." Kumajirou intervened.

"I-I don't see anything wrong with spending some time with a loved one, bear. In all honesty, it's a win-win situation: Canada here gets more exposure and garners the attention he so deserves, and America sees him more as a better and reliable brother."

"I agree... It's not so bad after all."  _That's it, fall for it._

 Kumajirou can only give a more worried look toward Canada.

"Like I said, they came from my home country, and it is said, to be really effective a refreshment. I actually tried one for myself." _As if._ "Oh, and I actually want you to give me a feedback on this drink as well. That's why, the moment he gulps it down, please ask him how it tasted, okay? Look into his eyes and see if he's lying because this drink has quite a 'kick' to it."

"Really...? Well, that's interesting. I'll give it a try then... and of course I will! Thank you very much!"

"Great, I'm looking forward to it. Good luck, Canada." _Why is this too easy?_   "I'll be going then, thank you for the snacks. They tasted wonderful." _Please teach me how to cook though, dammit...!_

"Take care, England." _He grinned ever so innocently at me. Do I feel guilty? Not really. Anything I'll do for the sake of my plan._

_For the fall of America._

[3rd Person]

"Now I'll just cool this for the time being," Canada headed for his fridge.

"Spend some time with my brother, huh? Now that he mentioned it, we haven't been in touch for a month now." Canada placed the two bottles inside the fridge.

"I should call him right about now. Let's go, Kuma... aaa, I can't remember your name... Ahahaha..."

Meanwhile, a meeting, that involved the Axis Powers and Allied Forces, just finished. "Aaaaaaaaawh, finally, that meeting was over! It's so darn hard to be a surrogate for my brother," Prussia shrugged his shoulders as he headed for the door.

"Good, everyone, we'll be holding another one in a few weeks," said Japan. Everyone went on their own respective ways.

"Hmm, I think I'll go check Canada's house today, and tell him about his brother..."

"Yo, Canada! It's Prussia!" He had that habit of barging in, but Canada always enjoyed his company. He saw Canada holding a phone against his ear.

"O-Oh, Prussia, come on in! Here to kill the time again?" Canada casually replied as stood still at the living room, muttering his last sentence. "Can I have something to eat and drink? If you wouldn't mind, of course..."

Prussia began searching inside his fridge. "Sure thing."

"Hmm... The color of this bottle... It's quite a rare shade of... blue, and it matches my uniform color! Wow, this looks interesting! I wonder what kind of drink this is! I'm sure Canada wouldn't mind if I took it..." He briefly looked at an non-attentive Canada and brought out a plate of cookies as well.

"You know, we had a meeting earlier, and West was absent, my brother! I had to go in his place! It was exhausting!"

He paused to drink from the bottle, and as he emptied it, he resumed. "Also, your brother was very busy earlier, even while having the meeting. Like, something was bugging him, hardly paying attention to us at all!"

"Mhm, really...!?" Canada's eyes lit up at the declaration. "An opportunity! I'll invite him immediately, then...!" He muttered to himself.

He threw the empty bottle into the trash can. "Aaaaawh, all this speaking is making me tired! I'll go and take a nap here. Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome."

 

\----- 

 

"He isn't picking up... Poor brother. I wonder what he's thinking so deep about?"

Prussia lied himself down on Canada's couch and felt drowsy. Not long after, he fell asleep. Half an hour passed and once again, the door gave another sound before it was opened by a brunette woman with the greenest of eyes. Her long emerald maid-like dress was partially covered by her frilly apron, but the two complimented each other nicely. The woman's tress reached up to her waist, curling at the bottom, and an orange-colored flower ornament can be found pinned to her hair just beside her right eye.

"G-Good day, Canada, I'm here to fetch Prussia and take him back to his brother," Hungary made her way in, and flashed a grin. Canada took a moment to glance at HUngary and greeted her back. "Hello, please make yourself feel at home..."

"Prussia...! Wake up, you...!" Hungary hastily whispered to the sleeping figure, nuzzling him on the couch. "U-Uuuuun..." He slowly opened his blood red eyes. Everything after that happened in a flash. No sooner had he looked at the fuming Hungary than Prussia began seeing... himself?

Not only that, he started to feel heavy around his chest area.

"Now tell me, I'm still dreaming."

"W-W-W-What is happening...?!" Prussia panicked. "I should be the one asking that!" Hungary countered. Prussia studied himself, or rather, 'himself'.

His hands were smaller, skin much livelier, long hair, and especially... what are those lumps that reside on his chest area? And rather heavy ones, to boot? "A-Are these...!?"

No doubt about it, he's gotten Hungary's body, while the girl has gotten his. "Why is this happening-"

"Is something the matter?" Canada was worried, as always. It only made the two jump out of their seats.

[AUTHOR'S NOTE: From this point on, Prussia is Hungary now (body-wise) WAHAHAHAH and otherwise xD Imagine a talking Hungary in Prussia's body but she got his voice, and vice-versa lolol x) This bodyswapping will is confusing as heck, but bear with me ^^; That is all.]

 

"A-Act natural...!" Hungary whispered hurriedly in his ears.

"C-Canada, h-hello!" Hungary forced a smile as she stiffened in her seat.

"Who were you calling, if you wouldn't mind telling?" Prussia asked.

"Oh, not really. It was America. I think he's busy." Dismay can be traced from Canada's face.

"Gott, I was telling you about that earlier! Were you not listening? Ah, how disappointing," Prussia responded, sounding as shocked as ever. Hungary gawked at the level of absentmindedness the person beside her has.

"W-Were you here earlier...? 'Gott'...?" Canada asked, genuinely confused.

"I-I told her about it a while ago-"

"But you were sleeping, right?" Prussia mentally slapped his face with his palm. "I-I woke up shortly after when Hungary came to wake me up, and I told her about my presence here and some things about the meeting... k-kesesesese..." Hungary felt her anxiety take over her.

"Is that so? Well, then. I just got confused there..."

"Y-You know you can be too absorbed when you make phone calls..." Hungary tried to laugh as naturally as she could. "You never know, we have finished talking while your phone call is still ongoi-"

"We'll take our leave now, thank you very much," Prussia intervened.

"T-Take care now..." Canada opened the door for them, waving a hand as a bead of sweat trickled on his face, seemingly nervous and wary of their sudden eccentricity.

And so, they left the house... of mysteries. Outside, the sunset dyed the sky in such a melancholy orange color. It was breathtaking-but for the two who were supposed to witness it, had their minds occupied. They got to their feet and started walking until out of earshot- away from Canada's house, err, ears.

"Wow, that was the worst imitation of my trademark laugh ever." Prussia mockingly began, earning a piercing glare from Hungary.

"We got ourselves into this situation and THAT's the first thing you comment on...!? Do you even have a sense of--- UGH...!" The punch that she was about to land on 'herself' weakened as it turned into a facepalm. "But more importantly..."

 Hungary gripped both of Prussia's shoulders and shook him ruthlessly, causing his head to bobble up and down.

"What on earth just happened earlier? What do you have to do with it, huh?"

He forcefully freed himself from 'his' grip. "I told you, I am supposed to be the person asking you that! I still can't believe it, though." He cupped 'his' breasts.

"Wha- Just what do you think you're doing?!" Hungary blushed furiously as she raised a hand to smack 'herself' for cupping 'her' breasts. Prussia dodged and continued to examine his new body.

"I can't believe I'm about to hit 'myself' for examining my chest," Hungary shook her head in utter embarrassment. "Hah, get it? 'Cause you're in my body, kesesesese! I never expected to have actual ones myself. I only got to feel them*, and see them in magazines-"

"You can keep your perverseness all to yourself, you...!"

"How do you manage to carry this burden all by yourself...? How do you even walk around with these-"

"AAAAA...!? Quit touching them! I can't believe you...!" Hungary slapped his hand.

"I always knew you had always wanted to have the body of a man. But why of all people, me? Ah, so you wanted a body like mine, huh-" Hungary elbowed 'herself'."Well, what do you know, dreams do come true, and here you are-" Prussia normally stood up as if the elbow thing didn't happen at all.

"We must figure out how to switch our bodies back. Right here, right now."

"Right now? It's starting to get dark," Prussia remarked, taken aback by Hungary's declaration.

"Look who's talking. Are you, by any chance, starting to act like a girl as well? Don't tell me, not only were our bodies switched, but also our concerns?"

"That's not it! Not only might they get worried, but also skeptical. Especially on my case. You know, that aristocrat."

"You still sound like a girl, but, well... you're right. As much as I hate you for doing this to our bodies, I'll cooperate. I don't have a choice, do I now?" Hungary shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. What I was trying to say earlier was that it's best to go home for now," Prussia calmly responded.

"That's the obvious option here." Silence.

Hungary cleared her throat. "That aside, let's meet at the bar near your house tomorrow noon and discuss more about this matter. We need to lift this spell or whatever _curse_ this is; else who knows what might happen if we don't...!" She saw him lazily nodding his head.

"Well, I'll head home then." And Hungary began heading towards her right. "That's not the way to my house." Hungary stopped in her tracks. "It's this way." He pointed at his left. As he did, he saw her blush, rather, himself blushing. _So that's how I look when I'm embarrassed._

"I-I forgot I'm you, I-I mean, in your body. I'm sorry. As much as I hate to admit it, I'll need your help."

 _If only she were in her original body right now, I would have loved her expression. Wait, what am I saying?_ Prussia scrapped the thought. "I find it funny though, I'm a girl and I'm the one who-"

"I don't want to hear that from you. It's your fault that we got into this anyway."

"Hey, don't go blaming me when even I myself have no idea whatsoever of what just happened! You know what? I'll shut my mouth and you shut yours too."

Surrender was evident in his voice. Hungary looked at him in exasperation but then simply sighed to calm herself down. Both looked forward and only their footsteps and occasional gusts of wind and rustling leaves were heard for the rest of the journey.

\-----

\---

-

"Ah, lights! I was so scared...!" Hungary, like moth to a candle, sprinted to where it came from. Revealed before the two was the homely residence of the German brothers. The lit insides of the windows indicated that its occupant was still awake.

 

"T-Thank you. By the way, do you know where my house is locat-"

"Airhead, I wouldn't be leading the way if I never knew."

"I-I was just trying to help...!" she turned her back to him, voice having a tinge of pain. "Okay, I'll be on my way now. Hah, don't act natural, okay?" And with that, he left.

[Prussia]

"T-Thank you." _She's doing it again. No. Quit blushing and just...!_

"By the way, do you know where my house is locat-"

"Airhead, I wouldn't be leading the way if I never knew." _I never wanted to interrupt nor be rude but, I will always know that very house. My name will forever be etched there alongside a plethora of memories._

"I-I was just trying to help...!" _I'm sure she tried to hide that tomato-colored face of hers by turning her back to me. How cute. Wait, what am I saying? It's me who's blushing, my face. I'm looking at myself right now. My ever so awesome face- Okay, I love myself. But, oh well. I thought Austria told her about his previous 'roommates'._ _Germany used to live with him. _I used to live with him. Like hell I wouldn't know the way there.__

 

 

 

"Okay, I'll be on my way now. Hah, don't act natural." _I never really meant anything with that. I just wanted to tease her, a little, to ease her worries. She looked, err, I looked to tense. Before even hearing what she had to say, I took my leave and spent no time wasted. Austria has always been a worrywart, especially with Hungary, though he doesn't show it._

__

__

_As I reached Austria's ever so lonesome manor, my hunches proved me correct. I wasn't surprised at all, really. Hungary was STILL a girl after all, despite her inhumane strength. There he was, standing ever so firm in front of his window pane, moonlight reflected in it. His amethyst eyes met my apparently emerald ones. In a matter of seconds, he disappeared from the spot. How this brings back memories, I used to stalk Austria and taunt him only to have a reprimanding Germany come and get me. I came in through the main door, which appears to be just unlocked by Austria himself._

"Hungary, where have you been?!" _Ah, this man. I felt a chill down my spine and I didn't know why._ "I was in that stupid meeting, idiot," _I can't believe I just blurted that out._

"H-Hungary...?"

"I-I mean, I was out strolling, when I came across Germany's house and he asked me to fetch that awesome Prussia from the meeting." _And I just had to add that "awesome" right before my name, huh? I do know that "awesome" and "Prussia" go well together but, oh well, great job Prussia. Great timing, really._ "'Awesome Prussia' ? Are you okay?" _You've started to think that I'm not feeling well just because of that? You really are getting on my nerves, aristocrat. Ah, how I wanted to strangle you with that cravat of yours._ _Your formality ticks me off._

"Prussia has been associating that term with his name all day long, and for some reason it got stuck in my mind-"

_Austria cut me off with a sudden embrace. He was that concerned about her._

"I see..." He broke off the hug. "Now, let us come in." _Austria headed for the stairs as soon as he got in and left me to close the doors. Great. What a gentleman we have here. Stealing a hug from the awesome me then immediately treating me like this...!? Just who do you think you are!? You dork._

__

__

_I took a stroll around the house and noticed that a lot has changed. I found Hungary's room out of subtle familiarity and went right in, that ever so aromatic scent welcomed me as it lingered around the room. Her things were very organized, but what drew my attention was her set of weapons found in a corner of the room. Haha, so she still kept that side of her, huh? How nostalgic. Ah, how ever so fervently I want to make a mess out of this room. If only it wouldn't bring any suspicion... about my sudden outrage and all._

"Hungary!" _A muffled voice came from behind the door._

"Y-Yes?" _Gott, what do you need now?_

"Please prepare us some food." _Really now? I sure can cook, but I don't know if my tastes are satisfactory to you. Wait, that's not the point here! Why am I cooking for you, huh? Oh wait... I'm Hungary. As much as I loathe to be bossed around, I have to put up with it, or else I won't be able to make it tonight...!_

"S-Sure thing, I'm coming." _Ugh, I hate this. I prepared a dish that I really love eating. The dining room felt surprisingly poignant and spacious. These I never took the time to notice before._

__

__

_I laid the food on the table along with some wurst and drinks, as Austria sat opposite my chair. Quite a lofty table, I'd say._

"I was going to reach the decision that I'll be the one to cook for tonight but you thankfully returned. Nullified is that conclusion then." _Ehh... Tsk, Excuses._ "Oh, t-that... This isn't the usual dish, what happened?" _What a picky guy._

"W-Well, in exchange of Germany's request of me to fetch Prussia, he taught me how to make this dish. We need some variation sometimes, you know. We get tired of the same thing being laid before us everyday." _Like how you ended your contract with Germany and started with Hungary. Like how you constantly changed your friends, your allies. Like how you completely discarded our friendship and had new ones._

"In case you weren't aware, Germany used to cook this for the two of us... That's why I have asked you, for it looked so... familiar. I'm getting a glimpse of my memories with him now... If only time can be turned back..." _If only. Austria smiled sadly as he gazed at the dish and began eating, his mood gradually improving with each bite. Wait, I don't know whether the contract between you and Hungary has been terminated. Now's the chance to know. If it has expired already, then why is she still residing here with him, having him boss her around like she was still his personal maid or something?_

"The contract between us is over, right?" _Austria almost choked on what he was eating._   _Somehow, I found that reaction amusing._ "Y-Yes, why do you ask-" _I might sound insensitive, but I'm sorry, I don't think my composure will last any longer than I thought it would._

"Then why am I still in here and following your orders?"

"H-Huh...? Are you... really feeling okay, Hungary? It was your decision to stay here, beside me." _Beside you...? I-Is that so? You still love him that much, woman?_

"Oh... Ahaha... I'm sorry about that. I was just really stressed by the events prior to this moment..." _It's true. I'm clouded by exhaustion and my judgmental ability is not in a good condition right now._

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go back to my room. I really need to get some sleep. Oh, worry not, just leave your plate upon finishing, I'll take care of the dishes later."

_I went straight to my, err, Hungary's room, without looking back at Austria. I never got to see the expression he had right after I have finished my last sentence, but at this moment, I have a lot more important things to be thinking about, like this body-switching issue. I sat on my bed, eventually falling on my back. This body is tired, but so am I, both mentally and emotionally. Seeing that guy's face for today has brought me only more fatigue. Whenever our paths cross, only unpleasant things happen. I hate it. I hate him. I hate Hungary for loving a guy like him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous, but really disappointed with my childhood friend's choice of men. Ah, why worry about that, they have their own lives. I'm too sleepy to overthink things anymore..._

[Hungary]

"Okay, I'll be leaving now. Hah, don't act natural." _What does he mean by that?! How rude. Somehow, I felt hurt. It seemed like he was mocking me._

_My thoughts came to a blur as I became distracted by the sudden light coming out of the door opened by none other than Germany himself._

"I heard voices. I immediately thought it was you so I came to check it out. Welcome home, brother. I guess Hungary went home, then." _I don't know what he calls Germany...!_

"I-I'm home, Germa-err—li'l bro'!" _Did I guess it right?_

" 'Li'l bro' ? Since when did you become so polite? Did you drink again?" _An excuse! It makes sense although it's very embarrassing... But if I want to be able to make it through this night, out should go my reluctance and refusal!_

"Yes I'm drunk! I mean, yes... I'm druuu- *hic* -nk... also I'm having a headache... What do I call- *hic* - you again...? Ah, this b- *hic* -eer is affecting my- *hic* - memory... *hic*" _I'm not lying on that headache part. Thinking up of a name Prussia calls you is difficult, honestly. That idiot._

"O-Oh... You call me 'West'. But I'm okay with whatever you want to call me, as long as it's not so humiliating especially when we're around other people. A-Anyway, we must get you to your room." _Even Germany has this side, huh? Well, I can't blame him. He's way too mature than his brother and much more composed and..._

"W-West! Right... Anyway, that *hic* meeting was such a pain in the butt, being your- *hic* -substitute and a-all... That's where I got this head- *hic* -ache from, aggravated by alcohol."

"Is that why? I'm terribly sorry about that, brother. I did explain my reasons to you as to why I wasn't able to make it, and I'm guessing you didn't get it..."

"I-It's oka-*hic*-y."

"Come, I'll help you carry yourself to your room. You need to rest, brother." _Waaah, I never thought Germany had this side to him! He doesn't look like one, though. He'd better be treating his brother properly or else I'll get him once I return to my body...!_

__

__

_We reached Prussia, err, 'my' room for the moment. It was surprisingly organized for a guy like him, but I guess that's his forte at the very least._ "Okay, you look like you never saw your room before, have you been drinking that much?"

"I think so- *hic*..."

"Lie down and rest now."

"Thank you." _My body feels heavy and exhausted. This is still Prussia's body after all. No wonder his remark about 'going home because it's getting dark' came as a response earlier. Our body instincts still remained with our bodies after all. Ah, sleep. How it's the only thing this body is longing for right now..._

 

[Prussia] 

_Ah, I fell asleep. A blanket...? He put this on me, didn't he? Oh no, the dishes...! I might raise suspicion! I rushed to the kitchen, clutching the lengths of this dress with both hands. And there I witnessed something unbelievable enough to check whether I'm still asleep- Austria was doing the dishes. His hair was pinned up, his long sleeves folded up to his elbows. Now this is a _sight_ to behold._

"Oh, Hungary, don't worry, I'm almost done. Actually, I checked up on you and saw that you were sleeping. Wait for me at the living room, okay?" _You checked up on 'me'? Austria's damp clothes came into my view as he approached the couch I was sitting on. He sat on a chair opposite mine and silence briefly ensued._

"Continuing from earlier, I checked up on you to actually talk to you, not remind you of the dishes." _Oh. That's why._

"Austria, I-"

"Look, I'm sorry if you feel like you're being treated like a lowlife here, if that's how you feel about it. I never meant to be like a boss or some master in this household... You know, this is the only time I ever saw you snap about this. Prior to this day, you looked as happy as ever as if you didn't need to do anything besides living with me for the rest of your life. Why would I stop you if I know you're happy with what you're doing? As a matter-of-fact, I even gave you freedom to choose since our contract was over... but never have I expected of you to decide staying here. So, right now, if you want to leave, feel free to do so... That is all." _He began to stand up, and as he turned to leave, my hand lightly seized a bottom portion of his shirt and looked up at him. As I did, he sharply turned to look back at me in disbelief. In all honesty, I was just as surprised as he was. What is this body doing...?! ...It wasn't me, is it Hungary's body reacting? I sound like I'm denying all of this but really, I AM NOT the one doing any of it.. All that clutching of his darn wet clothes. But if it were really me in this body who did that, I would have done the same thing. That is, in order to not raise any of that man's skepticism; I chose not to break Hungary's heart. It's for the better that I don't mess with her life, one full of satisfaction with this stupid glasses-man._

"Austria, you need not apologize."  _Ew, this pretense is getting on my nerves. But I'm darn sure she would've said the same._

"In fact, it's me who's supposed to say sorry for my rude behavior earlier. I'm happy just being here with you. I really am. Living with you is the best decision I've ever made after the end of our contract." _Ah, how a girl would speak. Reading tons of erotic magazines about girls sort of helped me understand their point of view about men like us._

"H-Hungary, I feel honored to hear that from you...!" _Austria sounded genuinely happy as he wrapped me in another tight hug. Great job, me._

[Hungary]

_U-Uuuuh... Something's going on with my clothes... I'm starting to feel chilly around my neck... S-Someone's removing my shirt, unbuttoning my..._

"AAAAAAAAH! W-What are y-you d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DOING?!" _... G-Germany?! I know I said that you're thoughtful and all, but not **THIS** thoughtful! As if by instinct, I covered the upper part of my body with the blanket that was beside me. I definitely forgot that I'm a GUY right now! Curse it...!_

"W-What is wrong with you, big brother?! Can a drink take you this far?" _Yes, apparently it can._ "I-I'm sorry...! I was having a nightmare, I think you just startled me and woke me up... Kesesesese..."

 _Sweat trickled down my face, hoping that my excuse worked._ "I-I'm sorry about that, brother. I usually do this whenever you get drunk. It's my fault for not telling you in the first place. And, to think that today, the effects of your usual drinking routine have been this worse, that meeting must have truly exhausted you. I'm deeply in guilt right now. I'm terribly sorry." _I should be the one feeling guilty right now. Using that meeting as an excuse must have bothered you as well..._

"It's okay, West... Y-You know, I'll manage by myself, because I'm fine now. Go rest yourself. You need it more than I do right now. Thank you for being so thoughtful and caring to your big brother. Now go." _A reassuring smile found its way into my lips. I'm sure Prussia would have done it too. I mean, if you have a brother this concerned, wouldn't you do the same thing?_ "I'm pretty dumbfounded by the way you have acted earlier, but who knows what drinking can bring you? You know brother, to be honest, I like this side of you. Once in a while you show this part of you, and it makes me kind of proud. Sure you can be so reckless at times, but, you can be a decent man when you feel like you need to be. Thank you big brother. Gute nacht." _I started giggling at "decent man"...! My apologies Germany, but if he were to hear it, I wonder how he might've reacted...!_

__

__

 

"Gute nacht."

 

_...And so, our supposed-to-be normal day ended just like that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[1] _"I only got to feel them..." refers to a Hetalia episode where Prussia touched one of Hungary's breasts. xD_


End file.
